


Fiery Hair, Fiery Soul

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: A collection of different unrelated drabbles/one-shots about everyone's favorite redheaded Dragonologist, Charlie Weasley. Some family moments, multi ships, some adventures on the Romanian dragon reserve.Latest: Charlie’s first few months in Romania
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/ Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Charlie is afraid of the storm outside and Bill calms him down.
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> *Takes place summer of 1984

Charlie Weasley’s blue eyes sprang open at the sound of thunder. He shouldn't be so scared of it but he was. He's supposed to be a future brave Gryffindor like his older brother Bill. 

“Charlie?” Bill asked looking over at his brother.

“Yes?”

The oldest Weasley asked. “You're scared of the thunder aren't you?”

“Yes. I know I shouldn't be.”

Bill said. “It's okay to be scared, Charlie. You don't have to be brave all the time.”

“But you are.”

“Not always.”

That made Charlie feel better. 

“You want sleep in my bed with me?”

Charlie said. “I'll be fine now.”

Bill nodded and fell back asleep and Charlie did too eventually.

  
  



	2. Thank You, Ginny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1999

Charlie Weasley fancied Neville Longbottom. There was no question about it but the only problem was he was practically a celebrity from helping defeat Voldemort. He had so many people throwing themselves at him. Charlie thought he no chance.

“Charlie?”

He turned to see the much younger boy staring at him. Did he forget to mention that Neville is almost a decade younger than him.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Yes?” Charlie said 

The younger boy said. “I know you fancy me.”

“Who said I did?” Charlie said trying to hide a blush.

Neville smirked. “Ginny.”

Charlie didn't know if he should be mad at his sister or not. Suddenly, the younger boy leaned in and kissed him.

Definitely thank his sister, definitely.


	3. Midnight Realizations

Charlie Weasley woke up in his dorm. It was times like these that he was glad that there was only one other boy in his dorm and he was a heavy sleeper. Charlie got out of bed and quietly snuck out of the dorm. He snuck down to the deserted Gryffindor common room. The only light was the light of the full moon outside the window. Charlie would stop and look but he was on a mission. He was also glad that his older brother Bill was Head Boy meaning he had his own room on the other side of the castle. He tiptoed through the common room even though you didn't need to. He crawled out of the common room onto the seventh floor. The corridor was deserted which wasn't surprising since it was after curfew. He walked down the empty corridors. There was something about the corridors at night.

“Weasley!” A voice shouted.

He suddenly froze in his spot. There was a familiar laugh and Charlie turned around to see his best friend Dora Tonks with her trademark bubblegum pink pixie cut.

“Bloody hell! Nymphadora you scared me.” He exclaimed.

“Charles, don't call me that!”

The redhead smirked. “As long as you don't call me, Charles.”

“Deal.”

“What are you doing here?”

Dora said. “I'm surprised you didn't invite me.”

“I learned my lesson.”

Dora said. “Actually, it’s kind of surprising that you snuck out.”

“Why?” Charlie asked.

“I didn't expect a prefect to break rules.”

Charlie smirked. “Prefects can break rules too.”

“Obviously.”

The two of them walked the deserted halls of Hogwarts for a while. 

“Ya know, I'm glad no one else joined me besides you.”

Before Dora could respond Charlie heard the meow of a certain annoying cat. Charlie carefully pushed Dora into a broom closet.

“Watch it.”

He slapped his big hand over her mouth.

“What's going on?”

“Filch is coming.”

Dora nodded. The two best friends stayed in the broom closet.

Charlie doesn't know what it was but he couldn't stop looking at Dora in the dim light of the broom closet. She looked absolutely beautiful with her trademark bubblegum pink hair.

“What are you looking at?” 

Charlie’s ears turned pink in a Weasley blush as Dora’s blue eyes sparkled mischievously. 

The next thing the redhead knew he was cupping his best friend’s face in his calloused hands and leaning into kiss those red lips. He'll blame it on the adrenaline tomorrow unless she liked it.

She surprisingly returned the kiss just as passionately. He didn't expect that one bit as he tangled his hands in her bubblegum pink hair. The two friends were too busy snogging to hear the door open.

“Well, well.”

Charlie pulled away from Dora to see his smirking older brother.

“I'll take a few points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and won't write mum that I caught you snogging Dora,” Bill said.

“Deal.”

Bill closed the door and left his brother with his possible new girlfriend. Charlie and Dora followed him out a few minutes later. Charlie walked Dora back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Good night, Charlie.” She smiled at him.

“Night, Dora.”

She crawled back into the Hufflepuff common room. Charlie walked back to Gryffindor tower, recited the password and walked in. He walked up to his dorm and crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Pumpkin Patch Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Hermione visit the pumpkin patch

It was Halloween. Charlie and Hermione were in muggle London. 

“Charlie?” Hermione asked her boyfriend.

“Yes, love?”

Hermione said. “There's a pumpkin patch over there.”

“You want to go check it out?”

The brunette nodded and walked over into the pumpkin patch. Charlie followed her in.

Halloween has never been a favorite of his. He preferred Christmas maybe just because of his mum’s food. He licked his lips at the thought.

“Charlie?”

He looked up at his girlfriend who was trying to carry a huge pumpkin. He rushed over and effortlessly took them out of her arms.

“It pays off to have a super strong boyfriend.” she smiled.

Hermione paid for the pumpkin and they left the pumpkin patch.


	5. House of the Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is sorted into the house he least expects but finds a friend in a certain metamorphagus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU! Sortings  
> Hufflepuff! Charlie  
> Ravenclaw! Bill

Charlie Weasley sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his older brother Bill. He was on his way to his first year. He was incredibly nervous; he felt like the world was on his shoulders from his parent’s expectations since both his parents were Gryffindors. Bill was surprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw two years ago. His brave older brother was sorted into the stereotypical ‘smart house’. He wanted to make his parents proud and be a Gryffindor. The two brothers chatted about their favorite sport Quidditch.

“Are you nervous about your sorting?” Bill asked as he took a bite of his sandwich that his mother had made him.

“Yes, terrified.”

Bill smiled. “I was incredibly nervous too. I was nervous of letting mum and dad down.”

Charlie nodded. He remembers that Molly was disappointed that her eldest wasn't sorted into Gryffindor though his father took the news in stride.

“The hat takes your choice into consideration.”

“So, you wanted to be a Ravenclaw?”

Bill said. “Actually, yes. If you think about it dad fits better in Ravenclaw and mum is a Hufflepuff.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. Dad is quite smart. He fixed that Ford Anglia. Mum is a hard worker and loyal. She raised the seven of us and she's loyal.”

Charlie could see his brother’s logic about their parents.

“Percy will probably be in Ravenclaw with me, the twins are Slytherins through and through. Ron and Ginny are too early to tell.”

Charlie nodded.

They reached Hogsmeade at six pm, the two brothers parted ways. Charlie nervously searched for a boat and found one with a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

Charlie walked onto the boat and sat down.

“I'm Dora Tonks.” She introduced herself popping the piece of ‘Droobles Best Chewing Gum’ loudly in her mouth.

“Charlie Weasley.”

She nodded. “What house do you want to be in?”

“I'm hoping for Gryffindor.”

Dora said. “My dad was a Hufflepuff, I want to be a Hufflepuff.”

Charlie nodded. She was a bit energetic for his taste but she's nice. They rode the boats towards Hogwarts. Once at the shore, the boat docked and they were led to the huge castle. Charlie was amazed. They were led into the castle by a stern looking witch.

This is one of those times Charlie hated having a last name at the end of the alphabet. He nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited.

“Tonks, Nymphadora!”

The girl walked up to the hat. She was sorted into Hufflepuff like she wanted.

“Weasley, Charles.”

Charlie groaned at the sound of his given name as he walked up to the hat. He sat down on the stool.

“Hmm, you don't have the smarts to be in Ravenclaw with your brother. You don't fit Slytherin. So, it's either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for you.”

“I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, actually.” Charlie admitted.

“It better be Hufflepuff!”

Charlie got up and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't help but notice McGonagall’s obvious disappointment though. He sat down next to his new housemates. After dinner, Charlie was led to the Hufflepuff common room by the prefect.

“So, we're in the same house.” The familiar voice Dora.

“Yes we are.”

\---

A few mornings later, Charlie was at the Hufflepuff table when he got a letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_We're proud that you were sorted into Hufflepuff. I know we put a lot of pressure on you to be a Gryffindor._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

The weight of the world was lifted off Charlie’s shoulders as he finished the letter.


	6. All Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Post War

Charlie had always loved dragons since he was younger. He didn't know that extended to a certain blonde haired former Slytherin. Somehow they had a few chats after the Battle of Hogwarts. They actually got along. Charlie invited the blond to Romania.

“Weas-- I mean Charlie.” he greeted.

The redhead said. “Hi Draco, welcome to Romania.”

“Can you show me the dragons?”

“You know you're named after a dragon.”

The blonde smirked. “Of course, I do.”

As they were walking their hands linked. A blush as red as Charlie’s hair formed on Draco’s pale face and Charlie smiled.

“I never thought I would feel this way about a Weasley.” Draco muttered.

“I'm not scared of your mother.”

“But I am.”

Charlie just gave the worried blonde a kiss.


	7. The Other Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie falls for the resident brain of the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing the Character Week 15 -Hermione Granger
> 
> Age Gap

  
It was Bill’s wedding. Charlie was the best man. He saw Hermione in a red dress that almost matched the Weasley red hair but it was a lot brighter. He had never noticed her.

“Why don't you go ask her to dance, Charlie?” Fred asked.

He took his little brother’s advice and walked over to the brunette.

“Would you like to dance, Hermione?”

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

“You know I've fancied you for almost a year now.” Hermione smiled.

“Does Ron know?”

“Yes. He's fine with it. He fancies Katie Bell.”

Charlie nodded. “I fancy you too but I thought I was too old for you.”

“We’re only six years apart, one less than Bill and Fleur.”

“I suppose you're right.”

Before their dance could continue the wedding was interrupted.

—

It was months later and right after the ‘Battle of Hogwarts’. Charlie looked around for Hermione, he hadn’t seen her since the wedding. He saw his youngest brother snogging Katie Bell. A few seconds later, he was attacked by a massive head of curly hair.

“Oof, Hey Hermione.”

She didn’t reply; she just pulled him down for a kiss.


	8. Time for a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora introduces Charlie to movies.

Charlie Weasley had been exposed many things growing up with a dad who was fascinated with muggles. The one thing he had never been shown was movies. That changed one summer’s day when he was 14.

“Charlie?”

He turned to his best friend Nymphadora ‘Dora’ Tonks.

“You've never been to the movies have you?” she asked cheerfully.

“I barely know what a movie is, Dora.”

The younger girl nodded before calling her dad and mum.

“What is it, Dora?” Ted Tonks asked his beloved daughter.

“Do you think we can go to the cinema today?” 

“That doesn't sound too bad, but we have to ask your mother.” he replied before calling his wife over.

“Yes?” Andromeda Tonks asked.

“Can we go to the cinema today?” Dora asked her mum.

Andromeda thought for a moment. “That seems like a good idea.”

“Yes!” Dora cheered her hair as her hair changed to her trademark bubblegum pink.

Ted smiled at his daughter. To be less inconspicuous the quartet decided to take Ted’s car to the cinema. Ted was the only one knew how to drive out of them. Charlie had been in a magical car before but not a muggle car. So, it kind of startled him.

“Dora, try to keep your hair to a normal color.” Andromeda instructed her daughter.

The younger girl sighed. “Okay, mum.” her hair changing to match her dad’s. 

“I don't have money, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks.” Charlie said looking in his pockets.

Ted smiled at his daughter’s best friend. “Don't worry about it, Charlie.”

The redhead sighed in relief as they reached the cashier. 

“Four tickets please.”

The ticket person handed them four tickets and they walked in.

“So, is this thing about?” Charlie asked looking at the ticket.

“I actually don't know.”

Ted got in line.

“What are we waiting for?” 

Ted explained. “We have to get popcorn and soda and maybe some malteasers.”

Charlie glanced at Dora confused. Ted reached the head of the line and ordered. The group walked to the theatre and found their seats. Dora and Charlie sat closer to the front while Ted and Andromeda sat closer to the back.

“It seems like the Tonks’ have a thing for purebloods.” Ted smirked at Andromeda as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“You really think they will end up together.”

Before Ted could respond the movie started. The two parents watched their daughter and her best friend. They wondered if the redhead would make a move. They were surprised when their daughter took the redhead’s hand instead. 

“See.” Ted smirked again.

Andromeda rolled her eyes playfully at her husband.

The movie ended and their daughter was still holding the redhead’s hand and it didn't look like he minded.

“Did you guys enjoy the movie?”

Dora nodded.

Charlie said. “It was interesting how the pictures move.”

Ted chuckled. “That's kind of like what ‘Dromeda said when I first took her to the movies.”

“You two got cozy.”

The two of them blushed as they walked to the car.

“Thanks for taking me to the movies. I really enjoyed it.” Charlie smiled still blushing.

Dora smiled at him.


	9. Stick to Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie should just stick to dragons

When he first saw her she was ready to fight a dragon. Merlin, she's beautiful. Her long blonde hair was beautiful. He cringed when she was burned by her dragon. He silently cursed the dragon for burning that beautiful face. He was happy when she turned down his brother’s invitation to the Yule Ball but was disappointed when she was asked by a Ravenclaw. 

The next time he saw her was at the last task. Though, she was flirting openly with his older brother. He should've made a move when he first saw her. He should just stick to dragons. They don't break his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Tale of Two Seekers 

Summary: Charlie falls for Harry 

Rating: T+

WC: 208

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 19- Harry Potter

  
  
  


Charlie Weasley prides himself on a great seeker. He thought he was the best the Gryffindor team ever had until he saw Harry Potter in action. He gladly gave up the title. 

  
  


—

It was now his brother’s wedding. He was the best man. Over the years, he's secretly watched his little brother’s best friend grow up. He seemed like a wonderful young man. He had just turned of age, he could finally tell him how he felt. He walked into the house just to his little sister snogging the brains out of him.

“Come up for some time, will ya!”

His little sister snapped. “Sod off, Charlie.”

“Hey Charlie.” the bespectacled object of his affection said.

Charlie blushed as Harry stepped away from Ginny.

“Can we continue that after the wedding?”

“I rather not,”

Ginny huffed and walked away.

“Thanks for interrupting.” 

“You're actually happy that I interrupted?”

Harry nodded. “I fancy a redhead but not Ginny or Ron.”

“The twins?”

Harry shook his head. “You.”

“Me?”

Harry nodded.

—

  
  


After the battle, they continued flirting but didn’t feel comfortable being in a relationship until Harry turned eighteen. 

“Happy Birthday, Harry!” Charlie smiled.

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“So, you’re eighteen, will you be my boyfriend?” Charlie asked.

“I will.”

Charlie smiled.


	11. Sleeping Fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty AU!

Prince Charles Of Devon was born the second son of six sons but at his christening. He was bestowed the gifts of handsomeness by the fairy Albus Dumbledore and also the ability to understand dragons by the fairy Newt Scamander. The dragons ran rampant in his land.

He was also arranged to marry Princess Fleur from a nearby kingdom. She was a beautiful blond girl who was a few years younger than him but they only met once when they were younger.

—

One day he was in the forest with his horse when he heard some beautiful singing. He followed the sound to see a blonde girl singing and dancing around the forest. She was dancing with an owl and two rabbits.

He decided to step in. She didn’t notice she was dancing with him until she stopped singing. It was suddenly awkward.

He just stared at her and left back to his castle. His mother Queen Molly really wanted grandkids from him. Although, she already had grandkids from her other six children. She wanted more.

A while later, he was sent on a quest to rescue said girl from her captor, the evil fairy Voldemort. She heard she was under a sleeping curse that also caused all her kingdom to go to sleep as well. The only thing that would wake the sleeping princess up is a kiss from her one true love.

He rode his horse gallantly towards Voldemort’s fortress which he found to be guarded by some thorns which he easily cut through with his sword. The next obstacle was a little harder but he overcame it. The last obstacle was his favorite by far. It was a dragon. He grinned and strode over to the massive beast.

“Hey there.”

The dragon blinked up at him.

“Do you think I could get by to save the princess?” he asked.

The dragon breathed a puff of fire towards him.

“So, you’re going to make me do it the hard way,” he said brandishing his sword.

The dragon breathed more puffs of fire towards him as they fought.

“You’re a worthy foe, Prince Charlie. I will let you through to the Princess”

Charlie got mildly injured but he didn’t care; he just rushed up to the tower. He casually walked up to the bed and pressed his lips to the sleeping woman’s. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

“Hello,” Charlie smiled at her.

“Hello, you just be my one true love.”

“Yes, I’m Prince Charles of Devon. We met when we were small.”

The girl nodded. “I don’t remember.”

“You were just a baby and I was around 2. Though, I saw you in the forest awhile ago. I was enthralled by your voice.”

She blushed. “I remember that.”

He smiled and helped her out of bed. The whole kingdom woke up too. Charlie asked her father the King for his blessing to marry his daughter even though he knew he was her one true love.

“You already saved her, Prince Charles.”

The couple danced again. And they lived happily ever after.


	12. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1999

Lavender Brown sat in the Leaky Cauldron feeling sorry for herself. She didn't look like herself either since she had scars all the way down once flawless face.

“Mind if I sit here?” 

She looked up to see a similar head of red hair to her ex-boyfriend Ron.

“Go ahead.”

He sat down. “I'm Charlie Weasley.”

“Lavender.”

“Why are you sitting here alone?”

“Nobody wants to sit by me.” 

“Why not?”

“Don't you see the scars?” 

“It doesn't matter, I think you're pretty.”

He's different from his little brother and she's different now. It's good to be different. Charlie was roguish and charming.


	13. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited Oliver/ Charlie

Oliver Wood had always admired Charlie Weasley despite the three year age difference. He admired his seeking skills. He might even fancy him. Scratch that he does fancy him.

“Charlie?” He asked.

The older redhead turned to him. Oliver never realized how much Percy and Charlie looked alike. Though, Charlie was stocky instead of lanky and had muscles.

“Did you need something?”

“No, I just can’t believe you’re leaving Hogwarts.”

Charlie nodded. “I hope they make you captain next year. You deserve it.”

“You think so?” 

Charlie nodded. That warmed Oliver’s heart. That was much better than a kiss. He had Charlie’s approval for being captain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is infatuated with Snape, for reasons.

Charlie Weasley sat across from his former Potions professor Snape. He couldn’t believe he was in the Order. As mean as Snape was to the Gryffindors, Charlie developed an infatuation with the greasy haired Slytherin in his seventh year much to his friend’s disgust. The infatuation was back in full force now that he saw him again. He tried to do well in potions but her couldn’t.

“Snape?” Charlie asked.

The greasy haired man turned towards the redhead. “Yes?” 

“Um.” Charlie started.

“Spit it out.”

“Nothing.”

Snape just walked away and Charlie watched him. When Snape was killed, Charlie was finally free of the infatuation.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie always had a fondness for animals especially dragons but this is not about that. This is about a incident many years before he started working with dragons.

  
  


It was a unnaturally warm spring day, Charlie Weasley was outside his house. He ran to the nearest tree and began climbing it. It was his favorite tree. It was a big pine tree with multiple branches with his seeker build he easily climbed the tree. He sat on a branch for a few minutes until he heard a noise. He crawled towards the noise and saw an owl’s nest. The nest had an egg in it. He carefully picked it up and cradled it to his chest. He carefully climbed down the tree and walked back to the Burrow.

“Hello dear, what did you find?” Molly asked her second oldest interested.

“An egg, it was in an empty nest.”   
  
Molly nodded.

“I’m going to take care of the egg until it hatches.”

Molly nodded she knew her son always loved animals. He constructed a makeshift nest and cast a warming charm. He placed the egg in the nest and watched the egg like a hawk ironically.

—

A while later, Charlie was getting impatient about the egg hatching. He’s never been the most patient person. He’s a Gryffindor through and through but he could be a Hufflepuff for other reasons.

“Charlie!” Bill yelled shaking his brother awake.

“Go away, Bill,” he complained. 

The older boy said. “Suit yourself, you’re going to miss your egg hatching.”   
  
Charlie shot up in bed and rushed downstairs just in time. He saw the egg cracking slowly and he saw a hairy head. There was a soft hoot from the furry ball.

“That was amazing.” Charlie said. 

“It was.” Bill agreed.

Molly smiled. “Now you know how I felt when you were born.”

  
Charlie and Bill were about to express embarrassment but instead they hugged their mum instead.   
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie will take no excuses.

Charlie stared at Remus. He never realized how attractive the older werewolf was. Despite the personality difference, he couldn’t help but be attracted to him. Though, he wasn’t the only one.

“Charlie, can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

The older man led Charlie to a different room.

“I notice you looking at me.”

Charlie blushed.

“I’m too old for you.”

“You know I’m not twelve years younger than you not thirteen.”

Remus continued. “I’m too dangerous.”

“I laugh in the face of danger.” 

The older man sighed.

“Do you have any other excuses?”

“No.”

Charlie nodded as he leaned in to kiss him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1999

Lavender always had thing for animals. Before she went to Hogwarts she wanted to be a veterinarian. In her third year, she took Care of Magical Creatures and much to everyone’s surprise she was good.

After the battle, she decided to go to Romania to work with dragons. 

“This is Lavender Brown,” the owner of the sanctuary introduced.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd in front of her and saw a head of red hair. Besides animals she also had a thing for redheads.

“I’m Charlie Weasley,” he smiled at her.

“Are you related to Ron?”

He nodded. “He’s my brother, you know him?”

“We dated in our sixth year.”

Charlie nodded.

As she began working at the sanctuary she also began falling for Charlie.

“Charlie?”

The older redhead turned to her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and kissed him.


	18. Reading and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2000

Hermione was sitting outside the Burrow reading a book in the sunshine which was rare, the sunshine not the sight of the bushy haired girl reading.

“Hermione?”

She held back an annoyed groan as she glanced up.

“Am I interrupting something?” Charlie smirked at her.

She couldn’t be mad at him. She secretly fancied him since they first met.

“What are you reading?” 

She replied. “A book about dragons.”

His blue eyes lit up in excitement. “I didn’t know you were interested in dragons.”

“After that ride on the dragon on our escape from Gringotts. I found them more interesting.”

Charlie nodded. He decided to go for what he had come out here to try. He leaned in and kissed her.

“Well, it’s about time,” Hermione smiled.


	19. Charlie’s Bulgarian Bon Bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes out and introduces his family to his boyfriend, Viktor Krum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2001

Charlie walked up to his childhood home with his palms sweating profusely. He quickly knocked on the door. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later Bill opened the door.

“Hey Bill,” he smiled at his older brother.

He smiled back. “Hey Charlie. Come in. You know you don’t need to knock it’s our childhood home.”   
  
“I know,” Charlie replied as he walked in.

The minute he walked in he was engulfed in a hug by his mum.

“Hey mum,” he smiled taking in the scent of her baking.

Molly let go of her second oldest and he sat down.

“So, what do you need to tell us Charlie?”   
  
Charlie replied. “I’ll tell you when everyone is here, mum.”   
  
Molly sighed.

A few hours later, ‘The Burrow’ had descended into almost chaos but that was to be expected with a family as large as the Weasleys. Bill had brought over his wife and nine month old daughter. Percy was fussing over his thirty-two week pregnant fiancée much to her annoyance. George was flirting shamelessly with Angelina Johnson. The quietest ones were Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny.

“Just another night at the Weasleys,” Charlie smiled fondly as Bill walked in the kitchen with Victoire who reached out for her godfather.

“But we wouldn’t have any other way,” Bill smiled.

“We wouldn’t.”   
  
Molly called the group for dinner and the ten of them were herded to the table. 

“So, what do you need to tell us?” Molly asked him impatiently.

Before Charlie could respond there was a sound from the floo. Charlie hopped up and walked to the living room to see his boyfriend Viktor.

“Hey Charlie,” he smiled walking over to him and greeting him with a quick kiss.

“Hey Vik, I haven’t told my family about us or even the fact that I’m gay.”   
  
Viktor said. “Let’s hope they take it better than my parents.”   
  
Charlie frowned at the memory of telling the Krums about their relationship.

“Viktor?”   
  
The two men turned to see Fleur. Viktor went over to greet his old friend and walked back to Charlie.

“It seems like you and Bill have a thing for foreigners,” Fleur laughed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his sister-in-law. “How can you tell?”   
  
“It’s obvious.”   
  
Before Charlie could respond Molly walked in searching for where her second oldest had ran off to.

“Come back to dinner, Charlie.”   
  
He nodded as he led Viktor to the kitchen.

“Viktor?” Harry and Hermione chorused as Ron tensed.

“I have something to tell you before we continue dinner,” Charlie said nervously sliding his hand into Viktor’s.

“You’re together?” Molly asked.

Charlie explained further. “We’ve been together since 1997 when we met at Bill’s wedding.” 

“So, I lost a bet with most of our friends,” Bill laughed, getting up and congratulating the couple.

The rest of the Weasley family congratulated Charlie and Viktor. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie discovers his sexuality

Charlie has always felt he was different. He never really fawned over girls like Bill did. He only paid attention to two things Quidditch and dragons. He was walking out of Charms with Dora.

“Charlie?”

He turned to see his best friend Dora smiling at him.

“Do you think I could try something?”

“Sure.”

The metamorph marched towards him and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked that she did this.

“Did you like the kiss?” she asked.

“It was nice but I didn’t feel anything between us.”

She sighed in relief. “I didn’t either. Just friends.”

“Friends.”

“Is there something wrong, Charlie?”

He gulped. “I don’t think I’ll like any girl.”

Dora thought for a moment. “Are you trying to say that you’re gay?”

“Gay?”

She shook her head. “You purebloods are so sheltered.”

“What does it mean?”

“You like guys, Charlie?”

“I think so.”

She giggled. “I guess I have more competition for guys than I thought.”

“Is there anywhere I can do research?”

Dora said. “I think Rowan might know.”

Charlie nodded. They went to go find Rowan, who was a Ravenclaw in their year.

“Hey Rowan,” they greeted the bespectacled girl.

“Hey Charlie, Hey Tonks,” she greeted.

“You’re more familiar with the library then we are. Is there a section for Charlie and I to research sexualities.”

Rowan said. “There is.”

“Can you show us?” They asked kind of surprised since Hogwarts very conservative.

Rowan nodded and led them to the library and to the small section.

“So, which one of is discovering your sexuality?”

Charlie said. “I am.”

“Bill is straight isn’t he?” she asked. She’s had a crush on him since their third year.

“He’s as straight as an arrow.”

Rowan nodded. The two friends began looking through books.

“Yes, I’m definitely gay.”

It was nice to have a word for it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1999

Dean had always been good at drawing. He was currently drawing their substitute Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Charlie Weasley. He was so handsome. He was stocky compared to Ron and even more freckly if that’s even possible. He had beautiful blue-grey eyes.

“What are you drawing, Dean?” Seamus whispered.

Dean covered up his drawing so his friend couldn’t see.

“I’m not going to look.”

Dean sighed in relief as the bell sounded. The drawing flew out from his satchel without him noticing.

“Mr. Thomas!” he heard a few minutes later.

He turned to see Charlie holding his drawing and a blush covered his dark features.

“So, this is what you were drawing in class,” Charlie smirked.

“Yes.”

“It’s very flattering that you think I’m attractive but—”

“You don’t feel the same way?” Dean asked knowing what to expect from a Weasley.

“I do but we’ll have to wait until I’m not your Professor anymore.”

Dean nodded.

—

It was now Christmas, Dean was excited for the holiday but he was very excited that he could finally be with Charlie now since his term of being Care of Magical Creatures Professor was over.

“Hello Dean,” Charlie greeted the tall black boy.

“Hey Charlie.”

“Have you drawn anymore not so innocent pictures of me lately?”

“I have.”

Charlie laughed and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie Weasley was wide awake. He had been awake since 4am, he couldn’t sleep because he was excited but also nervous to leave for Romania. He hopped out of and made his way to the kitchen. He heard soft crying as he reached the kitchen. He saw his older brother and dad comforting his mother.

“I’m going to miss Charlie so much,” Molly Weasley sobbed.

“Mum, I’ll be fine,” he assured his mum, bringing their attention to him.

The Weasley matriarch ran over to her second oldest and smothered him with a hug.

“Was this bad when I left last year?” Bill asked.

“She was twice as bad, you were her first baby leaving the nest,” Arthur told his oldest son fondly.

Molly said. “Charlie, sweetie. Sit, I’ll make you some breakfast before you leave.”

“Mum, you don’t need to make me breakfast. I can get something later.”

Molly shook her head and started making breakfast. It was a great breakfast minus all of Molly’s tears.

Charlie said goodbye to his family and accurately apparated to Romania instead of landing on top of a muggle woman doing her shopping.

He landed in an alley in Bucharest or was it Budapest he couldn’t remember. He made his way to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary he’s been dreaming of working with dragons since he was a toddler.

“Hello, are you Charles Weasley, the new recruit?” a stocky man asked from the lookout tower.

“I go by Charlie, but ‘yes’ I am.”

The man nodded and opened the gate. Charlie walked through the gate as the man stuck out his hand to shake but he went in for a hug instead which caught the man by surprise to say the least.

“Okay, right this way,” he said getting himself situated again.

Charlie nodded and the man continued leading him through the reserve and it got more beautiful as they went. He stopped at a group of five men and one woman.

“Everybody this is Charles Weasley, he’s our new recruit.”

Each one of them came up to him and shook his hand. The woman walked up to him and he stuck out his hand.

She nervously took it and shook it then looked expectantly at him. He was confused so she just walked back to the group. The introductions continued.

The supervisor led him over to his cabin and he began unpacking. He unpacked a purple book with an embossed cover and dropped it onto his bed. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He’s messed up big time.

“You alright, Charlie?”

He looked up to see the only woman dragon handler. She was a petite blonde witch with light green eyes. She reminded him so much of Blair it was uncanny. His heart ached. Why didn’t he just admit he was pathetically in love with her? Because Percy was her best friend and he would accuse Charlie of ‘stealing’ her again.

‘I’m Delia.”

He looked up at her. “Sorry you just remind me of a friend of mine that I’ve messed up with.”

Delia nodded. “Is that who gave you the book of Romanian customs?”

“Yes, she did. I was being a stubborn oaf and didn’t read any of it and made a fool of myself.”

Delia picked up the book, opened it and saw an inscription

_My Charlie,_

_I know you won’t even crack open a book unless it’s about dragons. So, you probably won’t even see this note. I’m proud of you and I’ll miss you so much._

_~~Your friend~~ Yours,_

_Bee_

“What are you looking at?”

Delia showed him the inscription and he frowned deeper.

“So, was this Blair more than a friend?”

Charlie sighed. “She obviously wrote that before I made her cry.”

“You made her cry?”

Charlie nodded not pushing the subject. Sure, she didn’t cry in front of him but Percy had told him after he had walked her home after his going away party.

Delia smiled. “How about I teach you all these so you don’t make a fool of yourself anymore.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

Delia started teaching him the customs of Romania from the book. He was a quick learner.

“How do you greet a woman?” Delia asked.

Charlie took Delia’s right hand and kissed it delicately. He rather be kissing Blair’s hand and then some. Maybe he should use this on Blair the next time he sees her. She would probably think he’s Prince Charming from a muggle fairy tale.

—

Over the next few months, Charlie got a hang of all the customs of Romania. It was Christmas and his parents and Ginny were visiting. After he had attended a friend of his wedding and had seen Blair.

“Charlie!” his little sister yelled running over to him.

He grinned and took her small hand in his and kissed it. She giggled.

“Hello dear, are you settling in just fine?” Molly asked as she and Arthur reached him.

“I am.”

Before Molly or Arthur could greet their second oldest son, Delia walked over and the Weasleys immediately noticed her similarities to their long time neighbour. Molly had always sensed that Charlie fancied Blair, she hoped Charlie wasn’t using this girl as a replacement.

“Mum, Dad, this is Delia. She taught me all the customs of Romania, since I made a fool of myself when I first got here.”Charlie introduced her.

Delia smiled. “It was no problem but I had help from a book that his friend Blair gave him.”

“So, you know about Blair?” Molly asked.

Delia nodded. “I know about her and how much I look like her.”

Charlie began showing his parents and sister around. Ginny really enjoyed seeing the reserve.

“I’m glad you’re settling in, Charlie,” Molly smiled as they sat in the cafeteria eating.

“I am but this food isn’t as good as yours.”

Molly smiled and patted her son’s hand. “So, Blair gave you that book?”

“She did. She’s always been so thoughtful despite the way we originally left things in July.”

“What happened?”

Charlie began to explain how he messed up with Blair except the kiss.


End file.
